Prostate cancer is the most common diagnosed cancer in men and has immediate and long-term effects. It is estimated there will be 179,000 new cases and 29,000 deaths this year. Men's partners are also impacted by the diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. The purpose of this study is to a describe the relationship of health statues, health-related quality of life, and marital satisfaction between men, treated in various ways for prostate cancer, and their married or committed partners. Additional efforts to recruit and retain minorities will be implemented. The sample will consist of 200 men form one of five treatments strategies for localized prostate cancer: a) watchful waiting; b) surgery; c) conventional external-beam radiation; d) proton-beam therapy; or e) a combination of c and d (mixed-beam therapy) Additionally, their married or committed partners will be invited to participate bringing the total enrollment to 400. All participants will complete measure of a) health-related quality of life, b) health status, c) marital satisfaction, and d) demographic information. The men and their partners will be contacted at six, 12 and 18 months. All will be asked to complete the set of questions at each contact. Student research assistants will conduct all follow-up contact with all participants and participate in data management. Analysis strategies will include omnibus mixed between-within factorial multiple analysis of covariance to test for difference and Pearson product-moment correlation coefficient and hierarchical multiple regression to assess the association among the variables. The covariates are frequency and severity of co-morbidities. The magnitude of the differences will be assessed using Wilks Lambda, and the magnitude of the correlations will be analyzed using coefficient of determination, R squared. Changes in the magnitude of the correlations will be analyzed using Fisher's R to Z transformation. The result/benefits of the research plan will be to assist couples as they select a treatment plan for prostate cancer, assist in managing responses to the disease process and treatment, and promoting health-related quality of life, health status and marital satisfaction for men and their partners.